Fairy Tail Academy
by CelestialDays
Summary: Lucy Heartfelia had big dreams for herself. She wants to become Japan's representative for the Vancouver Winter Olympics. she moved back to Japan from the US. She met her old friend and new ones. When she met Loki Creed, the guy wants to distant himself from the girl. Why? Yet he couldn't distant himself from her because the line of fate is pulling him closer. LoLu. GraLu. LucyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The plane landed roughly. I was almost pulled out of my seat because of it. I'm just glad that my brother and I landed safely in Tokyo. I looked out the window. An old man with his two grandsons was standing, waiting for us. When the plane had stopped, I immediately stepped out of the plane and ran to my family. I was welcomed with a warm hug by older brother and my younger brother. I knelt down to receive a hug from my grandfather. It had been awhile since I last saw them. I really, really missed them. "Rufus-nii!" my younger brother jumped to him. My other older brother walked to him and gave him a playful punch on the arm. My grandfather and I watched them fooling around. It was truly a long, long time ago since I saw them this way.

Grand father tapped my shoulders, "Welcome home Lucy," I didn't know what to say. I turned to see my brothers smiling; "Welcome home Lucy-nee!" my younger brother is adorable as I could remember. I just smiled and nodded. I stood up, "Come on now guys, let's go home!" They all agreed, "Let's have a party!" Lucy said but her grandfather said that she had school and no parties allowed in their home.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry if its super short but i promise to try to make the next one longer. ;)


	2. The new Student

Chapter 1 (The New Student)

-Normal POV-

"Its nice to see Lucy in the academy's uniform," Mackarov, the head master of Fairy Tail academy and Lucy's grandfather told the two young men and a blue haired woman. In front of them was a bashful looking Lucy in a school uniform. She had a black blazer over a white long sleeved. On the right side of the blazer was a small pocket on it the seal of Fair Tail Academy –a wing or some sort-. The collar had gold linings the same color with the patch. Lucy also wore white pleated and high knee socks. Her hair was the usual loop-sided half-pony.

Lucy was fidgeting the hem of her skirt. She wasn't used to being stared at even though she's been _performing_ and millions of people watched her perform. This was different, her two older brothers, Laxus and Rufus, and her coach Ms. Aquarius Reeves. "Would you stop doing that, brat!" Lucy stopped instantly. Her coach was pretty scary and would tease her a lot but deep down she knew that Aquarius is really nice. "Hey brat! Were you listening to us?" yeah, deep, deep down.

-Lucy's POV-

I snapped out of my fidgeting and looked at them. "So Lucy, what are your plans? Knowing you'll be very busy in preparation for the Winter Olympics, what are your academic plans?" Ojii-sama asked. Well it's true that I'd be skipping school a lot, "Well I was hoping if I skipped some classes, I would take a make-up class, if that's okay?" jii-sama closed his eyes, making a decision, " I'll talk to your teachers first about it, for the mean time," He jumped off from his desk and gave me a hug. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" My two older brothers were trying to get jii-sama off me. "Hey you old geezer, get off Lucy already" Laxus-nii pulled him off and sent jii-sama flying to his desk. Aquarius-san just watched, she found us amusing like a sit-com. I heard her say her goodbyes, she turned to me "Hey kid you better have straight A's or else," she shot her death glare and I shivered. "Y-yes Aquarius-san!" goodness she's really scary.

"I should also be heading back too, ottou-san will need help in the office since he'll be in Germany for a business trip," Rufus-nii was fixing hid neck tie, he was on his way to the door. I ran to him and grabbed his hand, "Ru-nii please stay for a bit," I knew he had to leave early but this was way too early. Rufus gave me an assuring smile, he was patting my head, "It won't be long Lucy that outtou-san and I will come back home ok?" I nodded sadly. Rufus-nii left.

I sighed. "Hey! I'm still here," Laxus was irriatted. I giggled on how Laxus-nii can be childish at times. Ever since we were kids he and Ru-nii would always have a bit of sibling rivalry. I hugged him, I knew that this would help him calm down, "Why does Rufus have a nickname and I don't?"

"Well it's easy to give Ru-nii a nickname than your name Laxus-nii," Laxus was moping, he's such a baby, "I don't need to give you a nickname because you have something that he doesn't," Laxus looked at me questioningly, "You being overly protective." I smiled at him. His ego has been revived, at least his happy. We heard grandfather cleared his throat, "Laxus its almost time for morning classes to start you better go," before my older brother left he kissed my forehead. "As for you Lucy, you'll be escorted by the school's Student Council President," the phone rang jii-sama answered and muttered a few things I didn't understand, "Looks like she's here, you may open the door now,"

The person who went in had long beautiful scarlet hair. Brown eyes smiled at me, I couldn't believe my eyes. The person standing in front of me was- "ER-CHAN!" I hugged my best friend. It's been so long that I haven't seen her. She hugged me back and chuckled. She smoothed my hair, she was really more of a big sister to me than a best friend. I pushed her away to see her, she was still the same old Erza. "I didn't get the memo that you were the academy's class president. I'm so proud of you, Er-chan" my best friend gave me a pat on the head, "I'm glad to hear that Luce,"

"You two head to class, I'll send someone to get your books Lucy"

* * *

-Normal POV-

Erza was inside the classroom talking to the homeroom teacher, teacher stepped out the classroom where Lucy was waiting, he greeted Lucy and the latter bowed in respect. "My name is Mr. Clive but you can call me Gildarts," Lucy nodded. He went back in and announced to the class that they had a new student. Lucy could hear the voices of her new classmate asking things about her. "Well why don't you guys ask her yourselves, come on in" that was her cue. She slid open the door and walked in the classroom. Most of the male students were gawking at her while the girls were at awe. "Hey you're the figure skater aren't you?" a petite girl said, Lucy nodded, "Hello! My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Please take good care of me," she bowed. The boys were swooning. Lucy could hear their whispers, she felt a bit uncomfortable. A girl raised her hand, she was pretty, blue hair curled at the ends, "Juvia wants to know what brings you to Tokyo," Gildarts approved to the question, "Well for starters I want to see my family, and my childhood friend," she smiled at Erza's direction. "And second, I want to be Japan's representative in Vancouver winter Olympics!" She said confidently.

Her classmates were amazed on how her eyes were so determined. Erza wasn't surprise, she knew Lucy well. When Lucy wants something, she wouldn't stop until she gets it. "All right then, Lucy you would sit at the by the window next to Fullbuster," Gildarts was pointing to a black haired guy; Lucy went straight for her chair. She sat down and took out her pen and notebook, to her surprise Gildarts fell asleep on the desk.

-Gray's POV-

Lucy Heartfelia. _The_ Lucy Heartfelia. The daughter of famous business man Jude Heartfelia. I can't believe she's my seatmate. I figured that some of the guys in our class were interested in her I doubt that Pinky would. I turned to talk to her. Lucy's had a questioning look, she's new it would so she didn't understand that our homeroom was always like this.

"Hey there Lucy! Don't pay attention to the old man over there you know how geezers are," I explained. "Hey Fulbuster if you don't stop insulting a teacher, you'll have a month's detention go it," Gildarts hand was waving in the air while hi head was on the desk. I piped down, but heard Lucy giggled, I turned to look at her. My face was burning. Goodness! this girl is- "So Gray-kun is this a usual thing in Fairy Tail?" I snapped out of thoughts, and answered her. "Well, it looks like I'll be having fun this year," She stretched her arms upwards with her blouse, I flushed and avoided to look at her. "Did you like what you saw, huh Gray?" I could feel an awful aura behind me, I turned to see Erza in her demon mode. "I don't know what you're talking about," Lucy seemed pre-occupied talking to Juvia right now. Thanks Juvia, I'll tell Lyon to buy a present for this. "Er-chan, Juvia-san knows a skating rink in town," Lucy said with her eyes in stars. Erza walked over to her and started joining the discussion.

I was left alone. I was supposed to be Lucy's first friend not Juvia, my brother's girlfriend. Guess I have no choice to talk to Pinky. I walked up to the sleeping guy. A snot bubble forming in his nostril, I took one of his books and slapped it on his head. A loud 'OW!' filled the room. "Hey Ice man, what's your problem?" he gripped my collar and balled his fist.

"I don't want to fight Pinky, it's too early" Pinky didn't get what I mean so I had to point my thumb at the lost of interest to fight him. "Hey who's that blonde girl?"

"New student,"

"Oh-hoho, did Ice prick got beaten by girls?"

"Whatever," I saw Natsu started to the girls.

He greeted Lucy with his signature grin. I can't believe it! He was actually talking to Lucy. I also noticed that Erza wasn't happy about the intruder who trespassed in their girl talk. The demon Erza grabbed Natsu by his collar and dragged him at the back part of the classroom. I saw my poor pink haired friend turned pale and beads of sweat were forming on his face, as the class president whispered something to him. Natsu went over to me shaking. "What did she say?" he shook his head in reply. I looked over to the girls, "What happened to Natsu-kun?" Lucy asked Erza who only shrugged while Juvia laughed.

The school bell rang. It was time for Lunch! Great. I saw Erza leave first saying her goodbyes to both Lucy and Juvia. When she left I immediately went to Lucy.

"Hi Lucy!"

"Hello again Gray-kun" Geez that smile. Why is it so bright?

"Hey Lucy I was thinking that we should have lunch together," I asked her scratching the back of my neck. Was it this hard asking a girl to lunch?

"Sure, Gray-kun! It'll be fun,"

"Can I come too?" that darn flam brain popped out of nowhere.

"Sure why not, Juvia-chan you should come with us," Juvia happily nodded.

"Yosh! off we go then" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and ran out of the room. I yelled at him to wait but I heard Juvia chuckled. "Lyon, would love to hear this," she smirked and followed the two out. Oh boy…

* * *

Loki's POV

I walked along the corridor with Hibiki and a cluster of girls around him. Hibiki maybe my friend but his playboy antics just annoy me at times. "Hibiki-kun, why don't you eat with us?" a girl coyly asked. I heard him laugh, "Can't angel, I promised my friends I'll have lunch with them," the girls complained and nagged, Hibiki was enjoying this. "Now, now ladies, we still have the whole week to eat together," The squeal of the girls hurt my ear. They bid farewell and Hibiki flew them a kiss. What a playboy.

We headed for the cafeteria where the gang waited for us. "I heard there's a new student in Erza's class," I pretended to care. "Heard she was _one of a kind_," Hibiki placed his two fingers on his chin. Oh no the poor girl will be his next prey, condolence. "Can't wait to meet her," he was so excited, "I'm sure you are," I rolled my eyes, and fixed my glasses.

We entered the cafeteria, we scanned to where Natsu and Gray might be, "There they are," Hibiki pointed at the table at the far end of the room. There was Gray and Natsu with the usual girls except an unfamiliar blonde was sitting right next to Mirajane. Blonde hair? My heart was racing. It can't be _her_. She was gone. She went away. My hands were sweating; I wiped them on my pants.

Hibiki wolf whistled, "I guess that's her, I'll go introduce myself," he dashed to the table where she sat. I saw him talking-no scratch that, flirting with the new student. I sighed. He would never change. I glanced up to see the girl turned her head, visible enough for me to see her. My heart stopped. My hands were cold. Seeing the blonde girl, with the same chocolate eyes and same bright smile like how I remember _her_.

I remember her. I can't be mistaken. It is _her_. I took a step forward but that's how far I can go. I remembered something, deep under the contents of happy memories. The words were still ringing inside my head. They were a simple question to answer but hard for me. -The question _Who are you?-_ She was the one who spoke it. That's why it hurt so much. I made a double take and ran out. I ran to the person who has all the answers to my question. I just can't face her like this. My eyes watering with pain.


	3. Author's Note

**I'm sorry to say that i might not be able to update as fast as i did before. School starts tomorrow so i'll be very busy. *sigh College Life. But don't fret! I'll be continuing this story. I'll just be a late updater, though so please keep supporting this story and my other stories! thank you! **


End file.
